


Fuck You, Fuck Me

by Hamilham



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hate Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm terrible, M/M, Modern AU, Why Did I Write This?, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilham/pseuds/Hamilham
Summary: There's a disappointing amount of Eacker x Philip on here, honestly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.

Philip crossed his arms angrily as he stood up there at the principal's office, seething. He had a busted lip and his side felt horribly bruised, not to mention the fact that he'd lost one of his teeth and his mouth tasted like blood. He had dried blood under his nose, though that had stopped bleeding pretty quickly. He leaned against the wall, glowering at the other student who was talking to the principal. 

George Eacker. The two boys never got along, and when Eacker had caught wind of Philip's dad's affair, he would not stop teasing the boy. He was relentless, mocking him and calling his father names that made the freckled teen's blood boil. So naturally they decided to fight, and Philip got the shit beat out of him.

Eacker was currently trying to convince the principal that he was only defending himself, and that's why he'd kicked Philip's ass, however the principal knew that wasn't the case. They sighed and stood up, announcing that they were going to call their parents. As soon as the principal left, Eacker whirled around towards Philip and began to angrily approach him. 

"I can't fucking believe you..." He hissed, approaching him. Philip was aware of his back pressed against the wall. he couldn't escape. George Eacker towered over him, due to both genetics and age. He glared up, meeting the boy's dark eyes and trying to ignore how intimidatingly beautiful he was with his chocolaty skin and the dangerous gleam in his eyes. 

Philip had no chance to react before Eacker had grabbed him by the front of the shirt and shoved him harder against the wall. Philip hated it. Not because of how easily he did it, but because of how it sent heat coiling in his stomach, and he felt his pants tighten uncomfortably. 

He prayed Eacker wouldn't notice. He noticed. Philip saw the hungry look overtake Eacker's face and he growled like a feral animal. He knew he was going to be teased relentlessly for this, and he'd rather die than let that happen.

"Get the fuck off of me!" He snapped angrily, trying to push him away. Eacker only smirked and decided to grind his hips against Philip's, catching him off guard. His complaints turned into gasps when he did it again and again until he was basically being dry humped by the much larger male. 

He felt Eacker's hands tangle in his long curly hair and he was forced to look up at the wolfish expression on his face. Philip struggled halfheartedly. He hated Eacker but he loved what he could do to him. He loved how easily he was using him.

"F-fuck you." Philip spat out, unable to keep the pleasure from his voice. He honestly hadn't ever been more turned on in his life. He wasn't a virgin, and he was certain Eacker wasn't, but this was the first time he'd been submissive. It was his first time with a guy in general.

"Aw... Look at you, Pip-Pip..." George's voice was as smooth as ever, and Philip hated that. He hated how calm he could sound even as Philip lost himself in the motion of their hips and the pleasure he was receiving from it. 

Suddenly, Eacker pulled away, leaving Philip confused and aroused and unable to do anything about it. The principal came back not too long after, unaware of anything that had gone on. They were told to go stand outside and wait for their parents to pick them up. 

They ended up standing ten feet apart as they waited, though Philip's arousal hadn't gone away. Every time he thought of Eacker's smug expression it brought back the want. He risked a glance over at Eacker and saw that he was smirking at him. 

He barely had time to react before Eacker had walked over and grabbed his hand before dragging him roughly to the outdoor bathroom that was surprisingly clean. He shoved Philip into the large stall at the end and shut the door, locking it. 

Philip backed away and leaned against the opposite side of the bathroom, cursing and spitting insults at him while he tried to figure out how to get out of this. He wanted it, and he knew Eacker knew he wanted it. He didn't want to admit that, though. 

He was suddenly grabbed and turned around before he was slammed against the wall face first, hurting his nose once again and causing it to bleed. He felt it begin to drip blood even as Eacker shoved down his pants. He was pulled away from the wall slightly and he felt Eacker's thick fingers slid into his mouth. He bit down immediately, which earned him a yelp from Eacker as he yanked his fingers away.

"Hey asshole, unless ya want these in ya dry I suggest you suck." Philip glared at him but sucked on the fingers once they were shoved back in his mouth. Once Eacker seemed to decide they were wet enough they were pulled out of his mouth. Philip barely had time to tell Eacker to go fuck himself before he felt one of the digits being pushed inside of him. 

He gasped and tensed. It was incredibly uncomfortable, but also arousing at the same time. He let out a pathetic whimper as another finger was added. Then a third. The fourth had him cursing and whining because of how much it hurt and felt good at the same time. 

He was lost to the sensation of those glorious finger pushing in and out of him, stretching him in ways that made him want to scream. The wall was the only thing helping him stand, since his legs certainly weren't doing a good job of supporting his weight. He was outraged when they were taken out of him, and he turned around to protest before he saw what Eacker was doing and his argument died in his throat. 

He'd pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing his impressive cock that made Philip want to drool, though he'd never admit it. He saw him take something out of one of his pockets and he was surprised to see a small bottle of lube. That pissed Philip off more than he'd like to admit.

Of course Eacker was prepared. He always was prepared. Eacker smirked at him as he began to rub the cold substance around Philip's hole, causing him to shudder. 

"You're such a slut, Pip-Pip... Look at ya... Your body's begging for me.. I would use a condom, but y'know what? I wanna leave some of me in ya. I wanna see my cum run outta you. You'd like that, wouldn't ya? Ya fucking whore." 

The entire time Eacker was speaking, Philip was becoming more aroused. He loved it. He loved how he was being treated. He spread his legs even more, trying to look more inviting while he simultaneously glared back at him. He yelped as he was suddenly grabbed by the hips as George pushed inside him roughly. 

He groaned at how big he was, at how amazing and painful it felt. He tried to hold some shreds of dignity, but that desire left him when Eacker leaned forward and began to bite at the back of his neck and shoulders.

He rocked his hips back as Eacker began to move, feeling his warm cock press in and out of him and touching him in all the right places. He cried out softly as he picked up his pace. His legs had pretty much given up completely at that point, leaving him being supported fully by Eacker. 

He knew he was close, and his rapid breathing seemed to say that without him even needing to speak. he felt his body spasm as the orgasm ripped through him, making him dirty the wall. Not too long after he felt Eacker release inside of him. He leaned against the wall as he pulled out.

The feeling of cum running out of him was disgustingly erotic and he hated it. He turned back to see Eacker's smug ass expression and he decided that he hated him even more. Eacker was looking at him expectantly so he spat out with as much venom as he could manage. 

"What the fuck do you want now?!" Eacker's expectant smirk grew wider. 

"Clean me off. With your mouth." Philip saw, with surprise, that Eacker was still half hard. He'd never given a blowjob before, but it certainly couldn't be too bad. He wiped away the dried blood and drool from his face and dropped to his knees obediently. 

He licked the tip of Eacker's large cock experimentally before he began to slowly take it in his mouth. It tasted disgusting and amazing at the same time. He must have been going too slow, because Eacker suddenly grabbed his curly hair and thrust forward, causing him to gag. He handled it pretty well, though, and he secretly loved how he was being used. 

Eacker held him there by his hair as he fucked his face, causing Philip to groan and choke on him, though he never attempted to bite or pull away or do anything to suggest he didn't like it. As much as Eacker seemed to hate him, he was pretty sure if he knew Philip didn't like it he'd back off. 

All too soon yet not soon enough Philip felt his warm seed spill in his mouth. It tasted disgusting and he loved it. Eacker didn't let him go until he was sure he'd swallowed. Philip looked up at him and blinked, panting heavily. His lips were even more sore now, though he wasn't bleeding. 

He stood up shakily. Eacker grabbed him and pulled him close, burying his face in his neck as he began to bite and suck hard enough to hurt. Philip was trapped, unable to move, for at least a minute before he was released. Eacker smirked. 

"I marked ya as mine..." Philip's knees were so weak he had to lean back against the wall. His lips were busted and his nose was aching and he had cum and drool dripping out of his mouth. He felt more of Eacker's fluids leaving his stretched hole. His hair was an absolute disaster. His neck burned and hurt due to Eacker's teeth...

He'd never felt more beautiful, especially when Eacker smirked at him approvingly and pulled his pants back up. He gave the younger boy a wink.

"Our parents are probably looking for us." Eacker left, leaving Philip panting and leaning against the wall with his pants down and smelling like sex. After a few moments he grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned himself off the best he could before pulling his pants back up.

Eacker hadn't been gentle, and every step burned and caused him to limp. He did just get into a fight, so he hoped that he could tell everyone that was why he was walking funny, and not because he'd been fucked so hard he literally couldn't walk straight. He put his hands into his pants pockets and was confused when he found a slip of paper in there. He pulled it out and saw that it was a phone number.

He hated Eacker.


End file.
